KevEdd: Catching Double Dork!
by HearMeAllTooWell
Summary: When Kevin discovers he has feelings for Double D he is in shock. But that doesn't stop him from deciding that its time to make a move. It's now or never and Kevin is finally stepping up his game. How will Kevin win over the affections of the Double Dork? A KevEdd fanfic. Kevin/Edd Marie/Nazz Ed/May Eddy/Lee
1. Whoa, what?

****Chapter One: Whoa, what!?****

Gliding down the halls of Peach Creek High School with his red snap-back, green hoodie, black skinny jeans and wild orange hair, Kevin felt like king of the world. I mean, he was captain of the football team so same thing, right? The red head chuckled to himself. Next to him as always were his two best friends, Nat and Nazz.

Now of course back in their younger days Kevin was really into Nazz, I mean who wasn't back then. She was the most popular girl in the cul-de-sac and Kevin was obviously the most popular guy so it was like a match made in heaven. Though throughout their middle school years Kevin was simply way too nervous to ever make a move, I mean it __was__ Nazz we are talking about here. Eventually, the summer before they entered high school Nazz called him out on his shyness.

"So Kev, do you like me or not because we are about to be high school freshman and I don't want to be hung up on you for another year with no results. You feel me, dude?" She winked at him and flashed her signature smile.

Kevin was taken completely by surprise but he eagerly accepted Nazz's proposal (not __too__ eagerly though, I mean he had an image to uphold here). And thus, their legendary relationship began. As it turned out, it wasn't just him who felt that they were bound to end up as an item, after announcing their relationship they witnessed multiple kids and teachers exchange cash back and fourth between themselves. Kevin let out a giggle after recalling the memory (ahem, I mean a very __manly__ giggle that is).

"Kev, you there?" Nazz's voice brought him back from his recollections. Nazz and Nat both had a look of confusion on their faces. "You good, bro? You were pretty zoned out there for a minute." She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I get it." She nudged him, "Thinking about your __special someone__ again?" Nazz let out a light giggle followed by Nat smirking up at the red head with a knowing look. He blushed a little.

"Would you guys lay off? I wasn't thinking about anyone this time actually. Sorry to ruin your little fantasy Nazz." Kevin poked the blonde girl in the middle of her forehead. "And Nat, wipe that smirk off your face, bro. You're gonna make me hurl." His friend just smiled and shrugged off the insult.

"Very nice Kev, I appreciate that." Nat mused and let out a chuckle. Kevin waved a hand at the boy's comment. They continued on their path to first period. Luckily they all had the same class. Unluckily, it was one of Kevin's worst subjects, Science. The red headed jock let out a sigh as he opened his text book to the page written across the chalk board and tried his best to not fall asleep.

Just as his eyes were getting heavy Nazz nudged him on the shoulder again. "What is it?" Kevin whispered as he turned his head toward her. Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of that signature black beanie and immediately darted open. He sat up just a bit straighter in his seat as he stared at the boy who had just entered the classroom. Looks like he was just dropping off some paperwork for the teacher. The dork had black hair, which was always covered up by his equally black beanie. He had bright blue eyes and pale skin and to top it all off he was pretty scrawny as well. But the jock didn't have a problem with that at all. As the nerd scurried out of the classroom, Kevin recalled another memory from freshman year.

The red head was walking down the hallways with his best friend and his girlfriend. Everything was perfect. Not only was he the hottest dude in school, but he was dating the hottest, and lets not forget, the coolest girl in school as well. Nothing could ruin this year for him, not even those dorks.

As if summoned by the thought, "Hey sock-head, watch it with those blueprints will ya!? We worked really hard on those so don't go and ruin 'em all, you clutz." Kevin's eye twitched at the sound of his least favorite loser. Eddy was a short runt who was always coming up with some crazy scheme that would no doubt get him and his little dork friends into trouble. He was stubborn, had a short temper and was such an idiot that just the thought of him infuriated Kevin. The red head tried to relax his already tensing muscles. He had just got done telling himself that he wouldn't let these dorks get to him this year, he wasn't about to give up on that idea just yet.

"Excuse me Eddy, but for your information, __we__ didn't work on anything. It was __I__ who stayed up all night working on these blueprints for __you__. And I would prefer if you refrained from calling me, one of your __best friends__ a "clutz", was it?" The double dork was obviously tired of his old friends scams. Kevin would never understand why he still hung around with those guys, or at the very least, why he didn't tell the little loser to shove it when he treated him that way. Out of all the little dorks Double Dork was the only one that Kevin didn't actually have any real problem with. The only thing that really got the red head about this beanie wearing nerd was that he insisted on being friends with the other Ed's. As far as Kevin was concerned, all they did was hold the Double Dweeb back.

The jock turned around to take a look at the scene that was unfolding behind him. The Ed's were standing there in the middle of the hallway arguing. Eddy was yelling at Ed because he wouldn't shut up about the buttered toast that he had for breakfast that morning and double dork was trying to get the little twerp to leave the big guy alone. Kevin didn't have anything against Ed but he definitely couldn't put up with him for very long. Not to be mean or anything, (which is odd seeing as it was coming from him) but Ed was just too dumb for Kevin to handle.

He sighed, "How does he do it? I just don't understand." Nazz and Nat turned their heads in unison. The football player blushed lightly, realizing that the words had escaped from his mouth. He brought his arm up to the back of his neck and rubbed it nervously.

"How does who do what, Kev?" Nazz tilted her head curiously. The jock snapped around to face the small blonde girl. Kevin began to feel awkward. What was he saying? Why did he care about that dork anyway? He shook his head.

"It's nothing, let's just get to class." The three of them went on their way. For a quick second the red head caught himself glancing back at the raven haired boy. He was smiling that gap tooth smile that had persisted even throughout two years of braces.

 _ _"Cute."__ His cheeks reddened at the thought and he stopped in his tracks. Did he just think what he thought he just thunk? " _ _No, no, no, no, no, no, no."__ That's not right Nazz was his girlfriend, Nazz was cute. And __a girl.__ The double dork was a dude. No way, it was obviously just a mistake. His head was playing tricks on him. He just felt bad for the guy for having to put up with those losers is all. That's all. That's…

Kevin took another look at the nerd, his face heated up again. He jilted his head around and turned to Nazz. She let out a gasp of confusion as he cupped her face in his hands and stared at her.

 _ _She is cute. Nazz is cute. Girls. Are. Cute.__ _ _But not as cute as that gap toothed nerd. Oh, dammit!__ _ _Come on, man. Don't do this to me. Not now.__

"Kev, are you okay? You seem really out of it today, do you need to go to the nurse or something?" Nat placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder. The red head jumped, releasing his girlfriend so he could turn to face his best friend. All of a sudden the jock's face turned hard and marched right up to the green haired boy. Gripping Nat's shoulders Kevin stared directly into his eyes. Nat's face twisted with discomfort, "Dude, what's gotten into you?" The jock let out a relived sigh.

 _ _Alright, it was just a fluke. There is no way I would ever be gay. Nazz is the only one for me, I'm just tired that's all.__ Kevin turned around and immediately froze.

"Greetings, Kevin." __Fuck.__ The Double dork had a concerned look on his face, but the football players face was even redder than his hair. Kevin's muscles grew tense again, but this time not out of annoyance.

"Uh...um...sup Double dwee-Uh I mean Double D." Kevin was starting to sweat nervously. Oh man, was this lame or what. What was going on with him today?

"Nazz has informed me that you don't seem to be feeling well this morning? Oh my, your face is extremely red." The dork placed his hand on Kevin's forehead, which turned out to be pretty counter productive because it only made the jock blush more. "Oh dear, you're burning up. You poor thing, I shall take you to the nurse so that you may rest. You must not over work yourself when sick, Kevin." __Double Dork is gonna take me to the nurse? I'll be alone with Double D?__ Kevin's face was beat red and he could feel it. He covered his face with his hands.

"No thanks, dork. I'll be fine." He slapped away the raven haired boys hand and shoved him back a bit. "Just stay away from me and I'll be perfectly fine. Got that, double dweeb?" Kevin scowled at the boy.

"Kevin! How can you say that!?" Nazz scolded him. He did felt a bit bad about it, I mean the guy was only trying to help. But he couldn't stop himself from being mad at the one who was causing all of this inner turmoil. He turned around, swept Nazz under his arm and pulled Nat along by the forearm. "Come on guys, we're going."

Double D stood there as he watched the trio walk away. True, he was a tad bit hurt by the harsh words that left the red head's mouth, but what did he really expect from someone like Kevin. I mean the guy could barely stand him, and the rest of the Ed's for that matter. The nerd shrugged. "Oh dear, I guess there is nothing to be done about it." Ed and Eddy appeared behind the beanie wearing student.

"What did shovel chin want, sock-head?" Eddy scoffed. The two of them obviously hated one another for many years now. So there was no helping the rude nick name that his best friend bestowed upon the jock. Eddward shook his head.

"It was nothing, Eddy. Kevin just wasn't feeling well, but it seems he has it all under control." There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Double D, don't be sad. I'll share my buttered toast with you at lunch. That will cheer you up, yes it will!" The tall boy wrapped his long arms around the scrawny nerd. A small smile grew across Eddward's face. He patted the big lug on the back.

"Why thank you, Ed." They smiled at each other and all of them headed on their way to class.

"Hey, well at least you got to talk to Nazz today, sock-head. It's my turn next though, you got that?" Eddward laughed at the short and stubborn boy who then proceeded to slap him on the back. "What's so funny, Double D?"

He let out another chuckle, "Oh nothing, nothing at all Eddy. Of coarse, Nazz is all yours." The trio continued down the hall.

"That will be all class. See you tomorrow." Nat pushed Kevin's arm out from under his zoned out head and watched as he face planted right into his desk.

"Ouch!" Kevin looked up from the desk while rubbing his face to find the culprit. "Nat, what the fuck, dude?" Nat and Nazz just laughed at the football player. "Oh brother, you guys suck."

"Hey don't blame us, it's your own fault for zoning out. Speaking of which you have been doing a lot of that lately haven't you?" Nazz and Nat exchanged glances and smirked at each other. It irritated him. They probably think that he was day dreaming about that Double Dork or something which was completely-...100% true.

" _ _Okay, okay. I like the guy give me a break will ya?"__ He made a face at the two of them. "Ha, ha. Very funny guys." He slung his back pack over his shoulder and followed his friends out of the classroom.

"You must have been pretty happy to see your little boyfriend today in class huh, Kevin?" Nat persisted. Kevin shot him a look and the green haired boy raised his hands defensively. "Alright, alright, I give. Man, you can be pretty scary when you wanna be, you know that?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever. Just chill with that shit, okay? He isn't my boyfriend. Well, not yet anyway. As of right now, we barely even talk. But after this weekend all that is about to change. After a whole year, I'm finally gonna make my move guys." Nazz let out a light giggle and gave her friend a supportive pat on the back.

"Good luck, Kev! You got this, dude!" Kevin was really lucky to have the two of them as friends. They were the best people he had ever met and he was glad they were in his life. About three months after Kevin started having those feelings about Double Dork, he finally admitted to himself that there was no turning back (which wasn't easy by any means). He told Nazz about his feelings, and of course she was hurt, so was he. But eventually the pain passed and after about a month she came around and decided to support him. Even though he doesn't have romantic feelings for her, he will always love her as a friend. Kind of like the sister he never had.

When he worked up the nerve to tell Nat, he just nodded and patted the jock on the back. "I knew it. I have that affect on people." After explaining that the red head didn't have feelings for him and that his affections were limited to the Double Dweeb alone, he just closed his eyes and continued patting Kevin, "You'll come around, they always come around." He winked at the football player and laughed.

The memory made the red head smile. Kevin wrapped his arms around his two best friends shoulders and the three of them burst into laughter as they continued to make their way down the hall.


	2. Courage

**Just a little something before you read.**

 **I know that this chapter isn't very good. Like I mentioned before I'm not very good at writing but I do hope to get better with practice.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you will leave some constructive criticism because I definitely need it. Thanks again guys!**

 **Chapter Two: Courage**

"Oh man, this blows." Kevin slammed his text book shut and buried his face in his arms on top of his desk. He recalled his previous words from yesterday, _"_ _After a whole year, I'm finally gonna make my move guys."_ He sighed, _"Yeah nice one Kev, but easier said then done. Man, this really sucks."_ The red head couldn't bring himself to focus at all. He couldn't get his mind off the beanie wearing nerd for anything. He let out a grunt, the teen was beyond frustrated. He had no idea how to go about seeing the dork this weekend. All he knew was that he had to come up with something before the end of the day. The jock sighed and shifted himself back up into a slouching position. " _Come on, think...there has to be something."_

Kevin turned his attention to the window beside him since trying to retain anything today was obviously pointless. His eyes brightened as he caught sight of the raven haired nerd. A slight smile graced the red head's lips as his eyes followed the dork who was desperately trying to keep up in gym class. The football player let a small chuckle escape him as he watched Double Dweeb slump over from exhaustion.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Mr. Barr?" Kevin's eyes darted back to the front of the classroom before promptly averting them elsewhere to avoid his teachers irritated gaze. "Mr. Barr?" He persisted. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"No sir, nothing. My bad." The red head nervously rubbed the back of his neck, eager to get the attention off of himself. The teacher sighed at the young boy's unfavorable mannerisms before turning back to the board.

"Very well, Mr. Barr. But please do pay attention." He stated as he proceeded to write on the chalk board. "You all have a very important exam coming up this Monday and it would be in your best interest to study this weekend as best you can." Kevin breathed out a very unenthusiastic, "Will do, sir." before his eyes shot up in excitement.

"That's it! I've got it!" Exclaimed the red headed jock, jumping up from his desk.

"Mr. Barr!" The teacher warned. Kevin froze and slumped back down into his seat as he pulled his hat down over his face. " _Whoops.."_

"Sorry...again." Still, Kevin's excitement remained. He finally had a plan to get the Double Dork to talk to him. Sure, he had been a bit rough towards him for the past year and a half but I mean it's not like the dweeb hated him or anything, and he was so nice, there was no way this wouldn't work out. A sure fire plan. An oversized, confident grin stretched over the red head's face as he thought about the little nerds reaction to his request.

The minute the bell sounded off, Kevin was already out of the classroom. Lunch was the only period that Kevin and the dork had together, which was obvious seeing as Double Dork was super smart and in all the advanced classes.

"Hey, Kev! Wait up, dude!" Kevin slowed down a bit at the sound of Nazz calling out to him. But he was just too fidgety and couldn't wait any longer to get to the cafeteria.

"Sorry Nazz, but I gotta hurry! I'll see ya at lunch!" And with that he sped off to meet the raven haired dweeb. Kevin couldn't help but feel somewhat nervous, he hadn't said more than two words to the dork in an entire year. The smitten red head had surely tried on multiple occasions, but each time he fell short of what to talk about. Unfortunately, Kevin being Kevin, he usually filled in those blank spaces of not knowing what to say with some sort of insult. " _Jeez, real smooth Kev."_ He shook the thoughts of the past out of his head, he didn't have time to be thinking about all that right now. At the moment, all that mattered was- BAM! Kevin bounced back a bit after colliding with another student.

"Ouch, hey! Watch it will ya!?" The red head shouted irritably while picking his back pack up from the floor and dusting it off a bit before slinging it back over his shoulder. Shifting his eyes to the idiot who had just cost him some valuable time with the object of his affections, he blushed. " _Shit,_ _no way."_ Down on the floor was the pale, beanie wearing nerd, picking up all of the books and papers Kevin had just knocked out of his thin little arms. The jock face palmed. " _Of fucking course it would be Double D, right? Oh, man."_ The red head dragged his hand down his face as he let out a defeated sigh.

"I do apologize. I will be sure to pay closer attention to my surroundings next time I assure you." The nerd uttered the words nervously as he collected all of his things. The raven haired boy stood up, dusted off his knees and brought his gaze up to meet Kevin's. The dork's eyes widened after locking with the red head's sea green orbs. A deep red spread quickly across the nerd's face and he immediately dropped his gaze to the jock's feet instead. Pulling his beanie down lower Eddward nervously spat out, "Um..uh, I am terribly sorry about this...w-well, I must be off now, goodbye." Before Kevin could fit a word in Double D was gone, lost in the crowd of kids.

 _"What just happened here?"_ Kevin tried to wrap his head around the events that had just taken place. Was the little dork afraid of him or something? Maybe he was wrong and his harsh actions really had caused this guy to hate him. _"Fuck."_ Suddenly he was ticked off and without a second thought the jock ran after Double Dweeb. He spotted the raven haired teen's beanie in the midst of the crowd. Pushing and shoving his way past the other kids he finally caught up.

The nerd felt a tug on his shoulder and jumped which must have caught Kevin by surprise because he jumped too. Eddward immediately spun around and proceeded to stare at the red head in what seemed to be half confusion and half disbelief. Once again eyeing the floor the nerd spoke up, "S-salutations, Kevin. I must say this is quite unexpected. D-did our run in from earlier leave us with some unfinished business?" The dweeb looked back up at the red head with a certain shyness that threatened the football players composure.

Kevin closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as well as his fist as he put all he could into not turning bright red in front of the dork for the thousandth time. He took a deep breath and then spoke. "Nah man, if anything I should be the one to apologize for that. It was totally my fault, I was way too caught up thinking about…" He stopped himself. " _Man, that was close."_ -the upcoming test I have for Geometry next Monday." He exhaled nervously. " _Yeah, nice save bro."_ The dork's eyes softened a bit and slowly became sympathetic.

This was good, right? That look was a good look, right? He continued, "Yeah, I'm really in trouble. I need to pass that test or I'll get cut from the team…but I can't learn all that material on my own, ya know? I'm just not as smart as _some people._ " The red head looked up at the raven haired nerd to see if his little speech was still working. I mean it's not like anything he mentioned wasn't true. He really did need help if he wanted to pass, but he would be lying if he said that he wasn't extra motivated to use this as an opportunity to get closer to Double D.

Eddward gave the boy a look over. " _Hmm."_ The nerd thought to himself. He was obviously still a bit suspicious of Kevin's true intentions. Back in the day, Eddward had thought that he and the red head could have been seen as friends of some sort. Of course not very good friends, Eddward would have hardly been his favorite person, but they never really seemed to have anything against one another except for when the other Ed's were involved (which they usually were.) But all the same. So when Kevin started being excessively awkward and rude to him, he was taken a bit by surprise. Half of him knew it was only to be expected but the other half was hurt by the sudden harshness bestowed upon him.

After their entire freshman year had passed without any kind of improvements to Kevin's new found coldness, Eddward gave up on ever being able to socialize with Kevin normally again. Truth be told, Eddward had actually developed somewhat of a crush on the athlete. It wasn't news to Double D that he found men attractive. He had figured that out about himself during his middle school years. But being interested in Kevin was something the raven haired boy had tried to avoid at all costs. I mean he had no chance with a guy like Kevin. He was just so popular and Eddward wasn't. Besides, the jock had made it clear on more than one occasion that the Ed's drove him crazy, and Eddward happened to be one of them. He told himself for two years that it was just feelings of friendship and that he couldn't help that he found the boy attractive. But each time he saw the red head, he caught himself staring at his handsome features, wanting to know so much more about him, and getting lost in those mesmerizing sea green orbs.

Still, his feelings didn't fully hit him until the summer going into their freshman year. Kevin had just started dating Nazz and the news hit him like a ton of bricks. Eddward could recall the deep, sick feeling in the pit of his stomach after hearing the news as well as the wave of unexpected tears that wouldn't stop spilling out from his eyes that night. The next morning Eddward had given in to his feelings, and even though he knew it would be painful, he endured it.

Even now, after being so cold toward him, Eddward still had feelings for the jock. He couldn't help it, no matter what Kevin did, there was something about him that kept pulling Double D right back into him. But the two of them hadn't actually had a conversation in so long, this sudden change in Kevin was highly suspicious. He had no idea what to make of it. And while he wanted to protect himself from getting his hopes up yet again just to be let down, the fact that Kevin was turning to him in his time of need made Eddward feel positively jubilant.

The dork blushed, "Well Kevin, as you may know, I am very well versed in Geometry as well as other subjects. If you would like, I could spend this weekend helping you prepare for this upcoming exam." He pulled his beanie down lower to cover his redness, "T-that is, if you wouldn't mind me..." The nerd hadn't looked up at him once throughout his entire response and it made Kevin wonder if his request was a bother, but he quickly dismissed the thought. This was no time to be unsure. He wanted to spend time with Double Dweeb and it was going to happen whether it bothered the dork or not.

The red reached out and cupped the nerds chin. Lightly he brought Double D's face up to meet his own and smirked as a satisfying, crimson blush deepened on the raven haired boy's face. His bright blue eyes sparkled up at Kevin.

It took all Kevin had to not pounce that beanie wearing dork right then and there. But he had _some_ self control and he held himself back. " _He is so fucking cute. Fuck. Fuck. Fu-"_ "K-Kevin?" The gap toothed boy asked nervously. The red head snapped back from his thoughts and let out a gentle chuckle, releasing the boys chin.

"I would like that a lot Double Dork." The red head smiled and patted the dweeb on the head. "I'll see you at my place; tomorrow night, five o'clock. Got it?" The nerd only looked up at him and nodded shyly. " _Why the fuck was he this cute? I mean, I always knew he was cute but today he is just fucking adorable! I can't take it, man."_

The jock rubbed the back of his neck nervously, the Double Dork always brought out the loser in him. "Sweet. I'll see you then, Double D." Eddward's eyes lit up instantly as he watched Kevin walk away. He had just called him 'Double D'. He hadn't called him that in a long time. He missed it...really missed it. The raven haired boy felt a sudden closeness with Kevin that he hadn't felt in years. Maybe he was just thinking too much about it. " _Kevin was just being normal. He needs a study partner for this big exam that is all there is to it. Don't get your hopes up Eddward. This doesn't mean anything."_ But no matter how hard the nerd tried, he just couldn't get rid of the big gap toothed smile that was spread across his face in that moment.

 _"_ Hey Kev!" Nazz waved to him from across the cafeteria and pulled Nat along behind her as she made her way over to Kevin.

"Sup Nazz, how goes it Nat?" He inquired. The small blonde girl couldn't help but notice the incredibly wide, confident and self-assured smile plastered on her best friends face. She giggled and slapped him on the back.

"What's that look for, Kev?" Nazz joked. Nat looked over, also interested in what had caused his best friend to have such a look on his face. "Let me guess," The green haired boy and Nazz shot a knowing glance between themselves and smirked. "it has something to do with Double D, right?" Kevin's smile only grew wider with her question and she let out an excited squeal as she jumped up and brought the red head into an enormous hug. "I'm so proud of you, dude! I knew you had it in you!" Nat patted his friend on the back and smiled at him.

As far as Kevin was concerned this day couldn't get any better and his relationship with Double Dork could only get go up from here on out. Nazz let go of the football player and began to ask him all kinds of questions about the conversation that took place between him and Double D and with every new answer he gave her, she let out another ear piercing squeal of excitement.

With all of his previous nervousness out the window, and his date (well at least that's what he wanted it to be..) in place, the red head couldn't help but begin laughing uncontrollably with his friends. He felt as if a weight had been lifted right off his shoulders and it felt great.


	3. Down to Business

**Chapter Three: Down to Business**

 _Beep. Beep. Be_ _ep_ _. Be- "_ Ugh..." Kevin groaned. The red headed teen slammed his hand down on top of the alarm clock and let out another unpleasant grumble as he stretched himself out. He sat up on the edge of his bed and rubbed his eyes. _'So..tired…'_ The teen didn't get any sleep last night. He had tried but his efforts were in vain, he just couldn't stop thinking about seeing a certain dark haired nerd later tonight. His stomach tightened at the thought. _'Oh man, where did all that confidence I had yesterday go?'_

Kevin remembered the scene that had unfolded the previous day and he was at a loss trying to wrap his head around what had happened. What exactly made him think that everything was gonna be smooth sailing? What made him so sure of himself? He slapped his palm to his forehead. _'I'm such a loser.'_ He was so excited about scoring time to hang out with the Double Dork that he completely forgot about the chances of everything going horribly wrong. He shook his head. Grabbing a towel, he sighed and began getting ready for his study session with the beanie wearing dork.

Kevin plopped down and sprawled out on his couch. He had about an hour left before the Double Dweeb got here. His nerves were acting up more and more with each minute. This was the first time in years they would be seeing each other outside of school. Heck, they didn't even speak in school as it is. The red head sighed again for the one hundredth time since he woke up this morning. What was he thinking, how does he possibly expect to pull this off? The football player took a deep breath and let out a giant exhale.

 _'It's gonna be fine, all that matters is that you finally have a reason to talk to the dor- I mean Double D…, you don't have to get ahead of yourself man. Just chillax.'_ The red head started to calm down. _'Alright, see? You got this, Kev.'_

 _Knock. Knock._ Kevin's eyes shot open and his stomach did a flip as he leaped up from the couch. ' _Alright, he_ _re we go.'_ The red head made his way over to the front door. He took a deep breath as he turned the handle. Standing outside, was the raven haired dork. _'Play it cool, man.'_ Thought the red head. The jock stood there as he gave the nerd a once over. Double D was wearing a red, loose fitting sweater, black skinny jeans, white converse and of course his signature black beanie. The nerd's eyes were fixed on the ground, he looked extremely nervous.

"G-greetings Kevin, I have brought the necessary materials for tonight's activities." _'Cute.'_ the jock thought to himself. "Yeah, whatever dork." A slight blush tinting his cheeks as he motioned for the nerd to come in. _'Great, he hasn't been here two seconds and you're already being a dick. Nice one.'_ Kevin shut the door behind the raven haired teen and lead him into the living room where he had previously tossed all of his books in preparation for tonight.

The dork followed Kevin's instructions and sat down on the couch. Kevin chuckled, the beanie wearing nerd looked so stiff. His eyes were still fixed on the ground and his hands were intertwined with one another, he looked so respectful and timid. Kevin wanted so badly to throw him off, to mess him up...just a little bit. The red head's eyes widened and he blushed, _'Not the time, not the time at all! Dead puppies, dead puppies,_ _dead puppies..._ _'_ Kevin shook his head and let out a sigh of relief. He looked back at Double Dork who was still waiting patiently for him.

Kevin walked over to the couch and sat down next to the raven haired boy. "Loosen up will ya, dork?" The red head stated. While he did think it was adorable, seeing him so nervous and awkward was starting to make Kevin feel a bit nervous and awkward himself. The nerd's eyes shot up, surprise was etched on his face, but it quickly vanished in seconds as the ravenette composed himself.

"Oh, I do apologize for my nervousness. To be completely honest, even though I am here strictly for academic reasons, I feel that the situation is still a tad awkward seeing as we," Eddward paused for a moment, "barely know one another." The nerd looked down, fiddling with his hands. Kevin knew that the dweeb didn't mean for what he said to be hurtful, he also knew that what the dork said was completely true, but still the words hit him and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Y-yeah," Kevin muttered. Eddward looked up at the red head. "You're right, Double Dweeb. I guess coming here, no matter what the reason is, was bound to make you uncomfortable..." Kevin's voice was drenched in disappointment. He knew he was too confident yesterday. What was he thinking, inviting Double D to his house like this. After the way he had treated the dork in the past, its amazing that the guy even bothered to show up today. Kevin sighed.

Even knowing all of this, the red head wasn't willing to give up on Double Dork just yet. Him showing up today was just another reason for him to keep pushing. The jock looked over at the nerd who in turn, was staring right back at him with concern in his eyes. "Kevin, are you alright? Have I said something unpleasant? It was not my intention to upset you, I apologize." The dork looked genuinely concerned and the football player's eyes softened. He slumped back in his seat and slapped the nerd on the back, smiling.

"It's nothing, Double Dork. I just don't want any of this awkwardness to get between our studying. I really need to do well on this test and you're my only hope." The jock was feeling a bit better now. Every time he felt down about something, or he thought he should just give up on the ravenette, all he had to do was remember how much he liked this guy. All he had to imagine was that dork's gap toothed grin and how amazing it would feel to see it directed at him. He craved that closeness, and he was going to do whatever it took to get it. Even if that meant taking it slow and bridging the distance that he created between them one step at a time. Double D was worth it.

 _'_ _Just gotta_ _act normal. I can't rush things, I don't wanna scare the dweeb off.'_ The red head thought to himself. There was just one problem. _'...Shit...what was normal? How did I act with Double Dork before? I mean, I obviously can't continue to be a raging asshole toward him...fuck...this is going to be hell."_ As the jock was going through another internal struggle the nerd was going through one of his own.

 _'Oh dear, something doesn't seem to be quite right? Have I done something to offend him?"_ The raven haired boy glanced over at his pupil yet again. He was slouched over his legs with his head in his hands. Double D tilted his head curiously. _'Whatever the problem is it will have to wait, we don't have much time.'_ "K-Kevin." The dork timidly called out, trying to get the red head's attention. Kevin snapped up, obviously surprised and looked over at the nerd. Eddward let out a giggle and Kevin's face lit up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but we have a lot of material to cover if you are going to get a passing grade on this upcoming exam." The beanie wearing teen opened up his textbook, took out his notebooks and uncovered his calculator. As he reached for his pencil case he took a glance over at the red head who seemed to still be a bit stuck in his own head. Eddward sighed, but with a slight smile stuck on his face. He was glad he had this opportunity to get to know Kevin again. He knew it wasn't likely, but if this could be a way for them to reconnect and get back on decent terms with one another then Eddward was more than happy to put up with the awkward and forced interaction between them.

By the time Double D looked back over at the jock, he seemed to be a bit more focused. The red head was in the middle of opening his text book to the correct page and getting his notebooks and utensils ready. Eddward let out a light chuckle as he pulled out his red sharpie and placed it down beside his notebook. "Time to get down to business, yes Kevin?" The football player's head popped up and smiled at the nerd.

"Bring it on, dork." And with that, they began their vigorous study session.


	4. Slow and Steady, Dork!

**Chapter Four: Slow and Steady, Dork.**

Double D was finishing up going over Kevin's answers. They had been working non stop for a while now. Admittedly they hadn't discussed when the dweeb would be going home but the red head didn't really find it that important seeing as he only lived right across the cul-de-sac. Kevin looked at the clock. _8:26pm._ The jock's jaw dropped, he knew they had been studying for a long time but three hours? In the past Kevin hadn't ever studied for more than half an hour, so this was pretty shocking for him. What was even more shocking was that he was actually starting to understand this stuff.

The red head looked over at Double Dork, he was actually a really good teacher. Kevin knew the dweeb was smart but he didn't know that he was this capable. Not only did he retain the material and then teach it to another student, but the dork was actually able to relay it to him in a way that was easiest for Kevin to understand. When Double D explained the material, it all made sense. This was something completely new to Kevin, he felt like he could even pass with a good grade, not just a decent one.

"So Double Dork," Kevin began, "How did I do?" The jock smirked, he knew he got the answers right. (Even if it did take him quite a while to do so.) The nerd looked back over at him and he graced the jock with that cute little smile that Kevin adored. _'Oh man, what_ _exactly_ _is he trying to do to me here?'_ A slight blush crept up on the football players cheeks. He readjusted his hat nervously.

"Well Kevin, as it turns out, you have done splendidly! If you continue to study like this I would say that your grade will be a desirable one." The dork beamed. "Though, if you don't mind me saying so, you are quite smart Kevin. If you applied yourself to your studies just a bit more I'm sure you could do this well all the time, if not better." The jock's slight blush transformed into a raging, ear to ear burning. The jock turned away from the object of his affections for a brief moment.

No one had ever called him smart before, he was extremely unprepared for that compliment. Don't get him wrong, the jock was very familiar with compliments about his athletic skills, and about his looks as well as popularity. But this was the first time anyone ever complimented him from an academic stand point and it was a completely new feeling for Kevin after all this time. But then again the red head couldn't be sure if he was more affected by the compliment or the person who gave it to him. Either way, he could barely contain how happy he was in this moment.

 _'Keep it together, Kev.'_ "Ahem," The red head coughed. "T-thanks Double Dweeb." Kevin refrained from making any kind of eye contact out of fear of another deep red spreading across his face yet again. Eddward's eyes sparkled, Kevin just thanked him…it was unexpected. The beanie wearing boy expected something along the lines of, " _Shut up, dork." or "Who asked you, loser?"_ But instead he was actually pleased. At least it seemed that way to Double D. The nerd smiled to himself, the thought of making his long time crush happy filled him with an extremely pleasant feeling.

"If I may, studying is very important, this is true. But, overloading your brain by studying too much too quickly, could be more harmful than helpful. A break, a good meal and an even better rest is key to retaining what you have learned so that you may apply it when needed." Double Dork seemed much more open and relaxed now. When he first showed up at Kevin's door, he was awkward and nervous, now he was less tense and even laughing. Before the nerd couldn't even speak to him without a stutter, and now it was almost non existent. Kevin smiled as he rested his head in his hand and watched the Double Dork collect all of his things and place them into his bag in an orderly fashion. The red head chuckled.

The air was much lighter and they both could tell. Eddward hated to leave when things finally began to seem at least somewhat natural between himself and Kevin but it was getting late and he had to go before his parents got home. Double D stood up and slung his back pack carefully over his shoulder. "Well, I must be on my way. It was a pleasure, Kevin." The red head froze in place as the nerd turned and headed for the door.

 _'Wait, he's leaving? Right now? But we just finished studying, the atmosphere just got good and now he is going to leave? Just like that? No. Come on, man. Think of something, quick."_ Kevin's mind was going at a hundred miles a minute, trying to figure out a way to get the dork to stay for a bit longer. "Um, hey...dork! Wait up!" The jock rushed up behind the dark haired teen, grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him around to face him. "Uh, just hold on for a minute..." The nerd's eyes were wide with confusion and surprise. "Um…do you...uh, do you wanna...grab something to eat before you go?" The red head's face erupted into a deep crimson. _'Oh, brother,_ _here we go_ _.'_ The dork tilted his head at him. Kevin tried to recover.

"Yeah, I mean, you came over here to tutor me and we didn't let up for hours. Besides you did say that a good meal was necessary for my...brain to uh...absorb the material...right?" Kevin spat out the words awkwardly, his hand releasing Eddward's shoulder to rub the back of his neck nervously. _'Oh man, how lame can I get.'_ The red head let out an exhausted breath as he tried desperately to get a hold of himself.

The nerd looked up into the jock's sea green eyes and Kevin could have sworn he saw a tint of pink develop on his cheeks but his observation was cut short by the dork's words. "T-thank you for the offer Kevin, but I really must be getting home. But do eat that meal, it is very important." The jock flinched. _'Damn, rejected.'_ The blow hit Kevin right in the gut, he thought things were going pretty well between them. It was hard, but he told himself to trust the dork's excuse that he couldn't be too late. Besides, he wasn't going to push it too hard, tonight was ending on a pretty good note and he definitely wasn't going to ruin that.

"Well then, come back over tomorrow, same time. Got it, dork?" Eddward was taken aback just a bit. They hadn't discussed meeting again tomorrow and Kevin hadn't even asked if he was free. But then again, he did make a promise to tutor him for his upcoming test this Monday. So, maybe from the red head's standpoint they already had plans to meet tomorrow from the beginning. Double D nodded, turned around and continued on his way out the door. "See ya later, Double Dork." Eddward had just gotten out the door when he heard it slam behind him. _'Oh dear, that was quite odd.'_ Double D shrugged it off and began to make his way home.

In the end, it wasn't nearly as awkward as Eddward thought it was going to be. Kevin wasn't excessively rude to him at all, in fact he was actually very compliant. Eddward chalked it all up to Kevin being really serious about passing his test. _'_ _Why wouldn't he be_ _?'_ , thought the nerd. If he didn't pass, he would be kicked off the football team and even Double D knew how important football was to the red headed teen. He let out a sigh. The nerd wished that they could get along like this even after the exam was over. His gaze drifted to his feet, Double D knew the chances of that were very slim, but still, he couldn't help but hope for it.

Kevin fell back against the door and slid all the way to the ground. Taking everything in, his face started to heat up. "That dork, if he could have just stayed for a little bit longer...damn." The red head brought his hands up to his face. _'Either way, today was really rad. I got to see that cute ass dork right across from me. He laughed and we talked, sure it was weird at first but eventually... Oh man, I need to calm down…..He's just so fucking cute and he has no idea and I just….ugh...what do I do?'_

The red head took a few deep breaths and stood himself up. He thought about what Double Dork had told him earlier and then proceeded to head into the kitchen to whip something up before going up stairs to call Nat and Nazz and let them know how the night went. It might not be much, but to him it was a big step, a really big step and he was too excited not to tell his two best friends. _'Oh jeez, am I_ _some kind of_ _girl or something?'_ The jock shook his head. ' _Whatever.'_ He couldn't help how the little nerd made him feel and he was more than okay with those feelings.

 **Hi there guys. I just wanted to apologize for this chapter a bit. I'll try to get the next one out really soon and have it make up for this one. Thanks again! -HearMeAllTooWell**


	5. Dorky Strikes Back

**Sorry that it took me so long to get this out and I also apologize for how much this chapter sucks. Please leave some constructive criticism. I will really try to do better with the next chapter so just bear with me through this one. Thank you guys :3**

 **Chapter Five: Dorkie strikes back**

It was Sunday evening and Kevin sat outside on his porch as he let the cool September breeze sweep across his face. Double Dork was going to be over in a matter of minutes and the red head excitedly awaited his arrival. Leaning back Kevin smirked, this time around he wouldn't be as nervous, this time things wouldn't be as awkward, this time, he was ready. The jock chucked as he let himself imagine how his little study session with the raven haired nerd would unravel.

Not even two minutes later the jock was brought out of his musings by the sound of his ring tone. The red head pulled the device out of his pocket and looked down at the screen curiously, it was an unknown number. He answered the call and quickly brought the phone up to his ear. "Yeah?" Kevin's eyes shot open and his heart skipped a beat as the voice of a certain beanie wearing dork responded on the other end.

"H-hello Kevin. I-I do apologize for the abrupt phone call." The jock stopped for a minute. _'Whoa, how did he get my number? Fuck it who cares, Double D has my fucking number! I'm on the phone with Double Dork!'_ The teen's face perked up as his confusion melted into excitement, but it was quickly diminished as the raven haired nerd continued. _"_ K-Kevin I am very sorry but an emergency has come up and I must attend to it immediately. I will most likely not be able to attend our study session as originally planned." The poor nerd sounded so down, the red head's brows furrowed. _'Damn, this bites. What the fuck happened?'_

 _"_ What are you talking about dork? You alright?" Questioned the red head. He was disappointed but he was more concerned about the nerd than he was about himself. _'An emergency? What the hell does that mean? He better be okay, if anything happened to him I swear to-'_

"O-oh yes, I am fine." Kevin relaxed a bit, ' _Well at least he isn't hurt.'_ "It's Eddy. Apparently he got into some kind of accident and needs me at his house right away. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain over the phone and informed me that his injuries were severe but his parents are out of town visiting his brother so he needs me to get him to the hospital. There isn't much time I must get going. I am deeply sorry. Goodbye Kevin." And with that the phone call ended.

With the phone still up to his ear, the red head felt himself swiftly slump down as his shoulders drooped in disappointment. _'What just happened here?'_ He let out a sigh. "Man, this really blows." Kevin lowered the phone and tucked it back into his pocket, "Leave it to that loser to find a way to fuck things up." Another sigh escaped the red head's lips as he propped himself up. ' _Guess I'm hanging out with Nat tonight.'_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_

An hour later the two teenagers were slouched over their controllers clicking away in what appeared to be an extremely intense game of Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Surrounding them was an array of open chip bags among other snack foods and twice as many empty soda cans. With one final burst of quick and focused hand-eye coordination the game was won. The green haired teen jumped up and threw his arms in the air. "Yes! I am the master and you are my bitch!" Announced the teen as he gestured toward his less enthusiastic friend. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah you over confident ass. It was all luck if you ask me." Stated the red head as he tossed his controller to the side nonchalantly. Nat plopped down into his seat yet again and smirked at his friends remark.

"Whatever helps you get to sleep at night Kev." A chuckle escaped his lips as he nudged his red headed friend on the shoulder. "So what happened tonight? Weren't you supposed to be with that cute little nerd of yours?" Nat received a glare in response to his comment. "Hey man, come on you know I'd never try to get between you and lover boy. Chill out." He said playfully. The red head's face softened right before his brows furrowed in what seemed to be a mixture of annoyance and disappointment.

The red head sighed, "I don't know man, we were supposed to meet up tonight...but that irritating Dork-o fucked it all up bro." Nat patted his friend on the back as Kevin explained the previous conversation with Double D. "I mean if he was hurt that bad, why didn't he call 911 or something? What could Double Dork do that paramedics and shit can't? Ugh, its just so frustrating." Kevin scowled. "I mean it's the first time I even get close to Double D and already shit is getting in my way." His brows furrowed before softening a bit. "Look, he's hurt, I get that. But its probably not as bad as he made Double D think. I mean you should have heard the poor guy, he was so worried for the little shrimp that even I felt a little bad. But I can't help it, I just want to see him." The football player slumped down and held his head in his hands.

"Then why don't you?" Said Nat. The green haired teen's face lightened up as the gears in his head began to turn. The red head brought his eyes up to meet his.

"Huh?" Kevin responded. Nat rolled his eyes with a smirk planted loosely upon his face. He grabbed his downcast friend by the shoulders and stood him up.

"You. Go. See. Nerd. Now." He shook the jock a few times before turning him towards the front door and slapping him on the back. Kevin shot Nat a very confused look over his shoulder as he was being pushed out the door. "And don't come back until you have something juicy to tell me!" And with that the green haired boy slammed the door shut. The red head turned around, still completely dumb struck. The door suddenly opened, "If you're at a loss, check your call history."

"Huh?" Let out the confused teen. "Nat, hold up a minu-"

"That's all, good luck Kev!" And just like that the door slammed right in Kevin's face yet again. ' _That kid is too much sometimes. I mean what is he even talking about? Go see Double Dweeb? Now?_ _And h_ _ow would I do that exactly? It's not like I know which hospital he took dorkie to. Hell, he might not even be at the hospital anymore, how should I know? And what the fuck does "Check your call history." even mea- Oh_ _hhhhh_ _.'_ Kevin's eyes widened as he scrambled for his phone. In mere seconds the red head had found what he was looking for. After a few quick taps he brought the phone up to his ears. A few rings later and Kevin's face lit up instantly.

"Hello? K-Kevin? Is that you?" Stuttered out the nerd nervously. _'Holy shit, how did he know it was me? He saved my number? Sweet. No, stop. Don't get sidetracked.'_ "...hello?"

"Hey Double Dweeb, is this a bad time?" The red head heard some shuffling in the background and then much to his annoyance, he heard that idiot Eddy's voice.

"Come on sock head, get off the phone. You're wasting time." The dork sounded irritated. Kevin's fist balled instinctively.

"Hush Eddy. You have no right to be making demands at me right now after the stunt you pulled today. Honestly." The nerd sighed and the shortest of the three friends quickly retaliated.

"We had a deal Double D. Come on already." _'Damn, what a persistent little pest...but what is going on exactly? Isn't he supposed to be in the hospital or something? He sounds perfectly fine.'_

"Hey Double D, what's going on here? Where are you guys?" The irritation in Kevin's voice was apparent. The raven haired nerd flinched at just the sound of it.

"Um, w-well you see..." Eddward cleared his throat and took a second to gather his thoughts. "You see Kevin, w-what happened was very immature on Eddy's part. Apparently he wasn't very happy with our meeting today, especially since I usually spend the weekends with him and Ed. S-so he formulated a ruse. He called me right b-before our appointed meeting and pretended to be s-severely injured, knowing that I would prioritize his safety over studies. When I arrived, he and Ed launched at me and held me down until I promised to stay over tonight. In time I unwillingly agreed. I was going to call y-you to inform you of the situation but Ed h-hid my phone. I wasn't able to find it until you called j-just now." The dweeb took a deep breath at the end of his recap. His voice shook throughout the entire story. But despite the nerds explanation, Kevin was fuming. He had become even more heated with every word.

 _'What does that shrimp take me for, huh? And not even that, but what a shitty way to treat his best friend! Does he know how upset he made Double D with that little prank of his!? Fuck it, man.'_ The raven haired teen began to stutter an apology but was immediately cut off by Kevin's abrupt interruption.

"Double Dork, where are you?" He obviously wasn't pleased as he questioned the beanie wearing dork. He heard the nerd swallow air nervously. The red head wasn't trying to make Double D nervous but he couldn't contain how pissed off he was after hearing all of that.

"I-I am currently at E-Eddy's house. Kevin p-please refrain from making any rash d-decisions." Begged the nerd. "Eddy may be rude and inconsiderate but h-he didn't mean to make you angry. I understand that your grade on this test is very important and I-I do apologize for not being there to h-help bu-" He continued to stutter excuses and apologies through the telephone but Kevin wasn't listening anymore.

"Just stay where you are dork." Kevin commanded.

"K-kevin? Wha-?" _Click._ The phone call cut off. "Oh dear..." The beanie wearing nerd looked over at his two friends and began to make his way over to them when all of a sudden they heard banging on the door. Eddy was cautious about the sudden interruption but apparently Ed was not concerned in the slightest because he raced over to the door to invite whoever may be behind it right inside.

When Ed turned the handle the door slammed open, forcing the big lug aside and right into the wall with a loud _thud._ Stomping through the doorway was Kevin. As he made his way across the room The shortest of the Eds came marching up to him. "Hey shovel-chin! What gives!? You can't just ba-" The red head lifted the dork up by his collar and glared straight into Eddy's eyes.

"Listen pal, I'm not in the mood to deal with _you._ The only thing that's saving your face right now is the fact that you're important to that dork over there." The red head pointed to the raven haired nerd who was watching the scene unfold through that cracks between his fingers. Eddward's eyes widened and a blush washed over his face. "So how about you back off for today and go back to doing whatever it is you dorks do." Eddy huffed at the jock and frustratedly crossed his arms.

"Whatever." He mumbled and the jock released him. The red head's sights then locked onto the frail, shaking nerd in the back of the room. He headed towards him and with each step he took the dork's shaking became more and more vicious. Kevin approached the nerd, who flinched and raised his arms defensively. The jock grabbed Edd's pale, thin wrist and tugged him along as he started to make his way out of the loser's house.

"Come with me, dork." Demanded the red head. The beanie wearing nerd's eyes widened in confusion, but the words made him blush anyway. He pulled his beanie down over his head as he began attempting to maintain his composure. ' _What's going on with Kevin? Did he come here just to retrieve me?'_ The nerd's blush deepened. ' _Don't get excited, its probably because he needs to study...besides he is definitely angry about the entire situation. Oh dear, I should apologize again as soon as possible.'_

Eddward lifted up his beanie just enough to get a look at the back of the jock as they walked. _'_ _"The only thing that's saving you right now is the fact that you're important to that dork over there."_ _'_ Eddward's face began heating up at the memory. _'What ever could he have been going on about?'_ But despite the nerds confusion, he was still becoming increasingly excited about spending more time with Kevin, he couldn't help but begin to smile as he glanced down at where the red head was pulling him along. _'I wonder if its selfish to be the only one a bit happy tonight?'_


End file.
